Cat Claws
.]] The Cat Claws ( or ), also known as Cat Claw, Cat's Claws and CatCraw, are a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a weapon for Ninjas and Monks, and is usually a knuckle or claw, though it has also been a dagger. It has been a powerful and a weak weapon depending on the game, but is generally a highly accurate weapon despite its power. Appearances Final Fantasy The Cat Claws can be used by the Black Wizard, Red Wizard, Ninja, and Knight classes. It is bought in Gaia for 65,000 gil, and has 22 Attack and 35 Accuracy. Final Fantasy II The Cat Claws is the strongest knife, with the highest Accuracy as well. It provides 86 Attack, 80% Accuracy, and 2% Evasion, and can be found in a chest after defeating the Blue Dragon in the Jade Passage. Final Fantasy III The Cat Claws is a low-powered claw for Onion Knights, Ninjas, and Monks. It is found in the Amur sewers and increases Agility by 3 and 42 Attack. Final Fantasy IV The Cat Claws is a claw for Yang and Edge that provides 49 Accuracy, the highest Accuracy of all claws, as well as the ability to inflict Sleep and granting +3 Strength and Agility. It can be found in the Tower of Babil, and dropped from Cait Sith, Coeurl, and Coeurl Regina enemies. In the non-DS versions, one more can be found in the Sylph Cave. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cat Claws are the strongest clawaccuracy of 49 with a 30% chance of inflicting Sleep upon hit. The claws can be equipped by Yang, Monk A, Monk B, and Edge. It can only be dropped by Cait Sith found in the Upper Section of the Tower of Babil while playing as Edge. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Cat Claws is a high ranked weapon for Yang, Edge, and Ursula. It provides 40% Accuracy, +5 Strength and +5 Speed, as well as the ability to put enemies to Sleep when attacking with it. It can be found in Yang's Challenge Dungeon or dropped from Cait Sith and Coeurl. Final Fantasy IX The Cat's Claws is a knuckle for Amarant, and is his initial equip and weakest weapon. It teaches the Flair Chakra and the support ability Counter, and has 23 Attack. It can be bought for 4,000 gil at Alexandria, Treno, and Ipsen's Castle. Final Fantasy XI Cat's Claws is a hand-to-and weapon that provides +10 damage and +66 Delay. It deals +2.2 damage per second and accumulates +4 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level 75 Monk and Puppetmaster. It is upgraded from Pugilists through the Hand-to-Hand Trials (Trial 82). Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Cat Claw is a knuckle that teaches Chakra to White Monks and Golden Battery to Gadgeteers. It provides 35 Attack, 2 Speed, and 1 Evasion, and is a random reward for completing missions. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Cat Claws is a knuckle that teaches Chakra to White Monks, Smite of Rage to Berserkers, and Gold Battery Tinkers. It provides +37 Attack and +2 Speed and Evasion, and can be bought for 1,100 gil from the Bazaar after using a Mythril, Sweet Sap, and Quality Hide. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Cat Claw is Benjamin's first claw, originally used by Phoebe until given to him in the Wintry Cave. It can inflict Poison and Paralyze, having an Attack power of 9. The Final Fantasy Legend CatCraw can be bought in Southwest Town, Ameyoko, and Akiba for 23,200 GP. It has 50 uses and an attack power of 11, the damage formula for CatCraw is base on Agility. Final Fantasy Legend II CatClaw has a dagger icon before its name. It can be bought for 26000 GP in Edo and Final Town, but can also be found in Nasty Dungeon. It has 50 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 99 and increases their Agl by 22. The damage formula for CatClaw is the user's Agl x13. The CatClaw is classified as a dagger but uses the rapier weapon image when attacking during battle. Final Fantasy Legend III CatClaw has a claw icon before its name. It has an attack power of 45 and can be bought for 2400 G at Viper in the Future. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Cat Claws are a level 50 claw that adds 45 Attack, 60 Bravery, and +30% Chase Sequence Brave damage. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Cat Claws are a level 60 grappling weapon that provides -522 HP, +69 Bravery, +48 Attack, and +5% Chase Bravery Damage. It can be obtained by trading 130,760 gil, Tigerfangs, Behemoth Leather, and Horror's Dream x5. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Cat Claws grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Monk, Tifa, Red XIII, Snow, and Chocobo. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cat Claws is a Fist weapon obtained by buying it for 3,000 gil at Lost Village of Marlo and by crafting it using 600 gil, x3 Otherworldly Bones, and x8 Silver Ores. It provides 36 ATK. Gallery Cat Claws FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. FF1-NES-SilverDagger.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-CatClaws.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS/GBA). Cat Claws.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII NES Catclaw Knife.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Cat Claws.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Cat's Claws GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Cat Claws.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Cat Claws FFIII Art.png|Original art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Claws.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Cat Claws.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-CatClaw.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FF4-CatClaw-DS.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Cat Claws.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Cat'sClaws-ffix-fist.png|Final Fantasy IX. Amarant and Kuja Bring Arts for FFIX.jpg|Bring Arts merchandise for ''Final Fantasy IX. FFXI Hand-to-Hand 9.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFTA Cat Claws.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. MQCatClaw.PNG|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFMQ Cat Claw Artwork.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLII Rapier In-battle Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Legend II. DFFOO Cat Claws (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Cat Claws Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Cat Claws SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Cat Claws SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. Cat Claws ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Cat Claws FFIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Cat Claws FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Cat Claws FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFBE Cat Claws.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Cat's Claws FFIX Sprite.png|Cat's Claws as seen as part of ★3 Amarant's sprite in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Trivia * Early games in the series correctly portrayed the weapon as a dagger or rapier, depending on the game. Later games began to portray the weapon as a knuckle or claw type weapon designed to look like a cat's paw, presumably because they did not know what the weapon was originally supposed to be a reference to (understandable considering how obscure a reference it is). Category:Knuckles